


The best day.

by hauntedxmemoriies



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxmemoriies/pseuds/hauntedxmemoriies
Summary: Sal's remembering the best day of his life while he tries to sleep





	The best day.

Sal laid in his cell. He was always alone, especially after what he’d done. He’d deserved to be alone, and even people in the prison, who’ve done worse than him, were scared. He’d killed so many people that were important to him. And no one would believe him that the one person he hadn’t killed, had taken his own life before the incident. It was better that Larry had killed himself anyway. Sal knew he would’ve broke down if he had to do it. It hurt him enough to kill Lisa and his dad. For now, he’d look back on one memory, the best one.

It wasn’t the day he met Larry, or even the day he’d went on their first date. No, it was Lisa and his dad’s wedding day. Lisa had no extremely good friends to be her maid of honor. So, Sal, being the good kid he was, took up the role. The wedding was generally good, and Sal wore one of his mother’s old dresses. She was a smaller, slimmer woman, and Sal just happened to grow to be her size. The reception, however, was the best part, arguably. There were photos, and so much food, the guests had to be sent home with left-overs. For once in his life, Sal took off his prosthetic while outside. Not many people were outside, though, they were inside, at the dining hall. Sal sat there, and His dad actually smiled at him. For once, he wasn’t sickened while looking at his son’s face. Then, he spoke.

“You know, son, I know you miss mom, and I miss her too, but I’m glad you’re welcoming Lisa into our family. And I’m so proud of you for getting along with her so well.” Sal looked up, tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. His dad was looking at him the entire time. 

“Dad, I’ll be honest. I’ve been getting along with Lisa so well, because I’ve been dating Larry before you’d even become friends with Lisa. And I get it if you don’t support me anymore, I just hope you’ll accept me at least a little.” Speak of the devil, Larry had just came out to smoke. No, Sal didn’t like that he did it, but he didn’t stop him, it was very rare he’d smoke a cigarette. He’d normally sit by Sal and bitch about life. And today wasn’t different. He walked over and sat down, not even noticing Henry. 

“Fuck, Sal, my feet are killing me. I can’t wait to take a nap when I get home.” He paused. “Wait, do you think Todd and Neil would mind if I stayed over? Even with the water heater down in the basement, it gets cold as hell.” He rested his head on Sal’s shoulder.

Sal looked back and forth, Laughing nervously. Henry frowned for a mere second, before standing up and patting Sal on the back. 

“I’ll leave you boys alone. I love you bud.” He stood up and went inside. 

Sal looked up at Larry, immediately hugging him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, dude.”

Sal could feel the tears fall down his face, shaking as he took off his prosthetic to wipe his eyes. 

“I miss you, Larry.” He mumbled to himself.


End file.
